


Knife Play (I Will Possess Your Heart)

by Redisaid



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, F/F, In which I try not to die writing an F/F/F Threesome, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sometimes you introduce your sidepiece to your knife wife and it's a good time for everyone, request fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid
Summary: “Is the knife my surprise?” Valeera had to ask as she watched Sylvanas shut the door behind herself.Sylvanas chuckled. It was more like a scoff, really. But not one that made Valeera feel foolish or less than. “You’re her surprise, actually,” she said.The dim light of the room caught the blade then, shining across edges and points that even Valeera knew on sight. Stabbed into that plain little table was none other than Xal'atath, the legendary blade of the Black Empire.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Valeera Sanguinar/Xal'atath (Warcraft), Sylvanas Windrunner/Xal'atath (Warcraft), Valeera Sanguinar/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Knife Play (I Will Possess Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UninspiredPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/gifts).



"No offense, but you don't seem like the type to be spontaneous," Valeera said as she cautiously admired the darkened hall they were walking along, both in step with near silent footfalls on the smooth stone.

"You wound me," Sylvanas responded in the same teasing cool monotone, or rather dual tone of her ethereal voice, that she always seemed to use with Valeera.

"It's just that I've never pictured you cheerily telling me that you had a surprise for me, but that was exactly what happened just now," Valeera admitted, unperturbed by the stoic mask of the woman beside her.

After all, she had seen past it a time or two now. She had glimpsed the person beneath the threatening veneer of the Banshee Queen. She had seen the confident, cocky, and wonderfully complex creature that lurked beneath that persona. And she wanted to see so much more of her.

So when Sylvanas sent for her, this time and any other, Valeera always answered those summons as soon as was physically possible.

"You should know that I have always valued the element of surprise," Sylvanas stated, still looking ahead as they walked, but now wearing the tiniest of smirks on lips Valeera knew to be as soft as they were cold. "I had thought you to be much the same."

"Oh, I don't mind a surprise, but there are some times when a girl wants to know what to expect," Valeera told her.

Only then Sylvanas finally look toward her, her crimson gaze burning in the dark, as it always did. Her long brows furrowed slightly. "What we do with this surprise is up to you. All of this is up to you, Valeera. If I haven't made that clear by now, then I apologize."

Another surprise. An apology from the Warchief of the Horde herself. An apology about not making the nature of their clandestine sexual relationship clear, even.

"Oh, don't worry. That's always been clear. I wouldn't be here otherwise. What I'm trying to say here is that I'm intrigued, not apprehensive. You haven't offered me anything yet that has been anything short of...fulfilling," Valeera clarified, hurrying along as she found herself suddenly out of step with the taller woman.

The smirk returned as Sylvanas turned away. "And that's precisely why I think you will like this surprise."

The corridor grew colder as they marched on. The doors it branched off to grew more and more sparse. Valeera wasn’t sure how deep underground they were. All she knew was that they were somewhere beneath Orgrimmar, in secret chambers carved from the very foundations of the Horde capital, which only Sylvanas and her most trusted officers were allowed in. All forsaken or elven, of course. In fact, Valeera might have been the only living thing to have gone so deep into this inner sanctum. 

Or perhaps whatever this surprise was had beaten her to that title. Valeera was still left wondering that as they reached the end of the hall, and a single, nondescript door that Sylvanas moved to open for her. Always courteous, always polite and restrained, even to a fault. So different from the flowing wraith of anger that she became on the battlefield, or the passionate, experienced lover she was in the bedchamber. 

And to Valeera’s eyes, adjusting to the sudden warm glow of the magelights that lit it, this appeared to be just another bedchamber. A large, four-poster bed dominated the room, all dressed in dark satin. It looked...new, and decidedly un-orcish. That was honestly rather uncommon for anything in this city. The polished dark wood of it’s frame was absent any dust or signs of age. 

And then off in one corner, a low table, surrounded by two fairly ordinary chairs, with a dagger stuck in the middle of it. It was too dark there for her to see much of it. But that was curious. Usually Sylvanas’ chambers were a strange mixture of meticulous and decrepit. This was...anything but that. And she certainly wouldn’t suffer anyone to mar her furniture with an errant weapon. Unless, maybe, she had done this?

But that didn’t seem likely. Sylvanas was usually so controlled, so cold and calculated. Even in her most vulnerable moments, in those secret, forbidden moments they had shared. 

Or maybe it was just meant to be a display?

“Is the knife my surprise?” Valeera had to ask as she watched Sylvanas shut the door behind herself. 

Sylvanas chuckled. It was more like a scoff, really. But not one that made Valeera feel foolish or less than. “You’re _her_ surprise, actually,” she said.

The dim light of the room caught the blade then, shining across edges and points that even Valeera knew on sight. Stabbed into that plain little table was none other than Xal'atath, the legendary blade of the Black Empire. 

The room began to crackle with a power that Valeera had never felt before. Nothing like the burning demonic energies of the Legion, or the intoxicating, heady rush of the Arcane. No, this was cold, but in a soothing, pleasant way. Like ice pressed to a sprain, like the first mouthful of water quenching a dry throat. Just a vague sense of fear, of unease, and then nothing. Soothing, beautiful, nothing.

A voice spoke, but all around them. From every corner of the room, and in all directions at once. “And what a surprise she is.”

“What is this?” Valeera said as she turned back to Sylvanas, feeling the edge of that fear again as whatever had washed over her began to subside.

Sylvanas cocked her head briefly to the side and addressed the air around them instead. “Show yourself. We must talk first.”

“How boring,” the presence huffed. Yes, it huffed. How that was possible, Valeera wasn’t sure. At least, not until the darkness that clung to the edges of the room began to slither along them, and coalesced into something formed and solid, pooling at first onto the floor before it took its final shape.

Until another elven figure stood with them. Her hair was an impossibly inky black, barely reflecting any light back in it’s sheen, and even then, in dark shades of violet that were as close to black as they could be. Her skin was ashen, not too unlike Sylvanas’ own undead pallor, but tinged with that edge of striving for colorlessness. Of nothing. Of the void itself. Even the glow of her eyes, shining blue in an imitation of what this form was meant to look like, more so than any true color, whispered of emptiness, of inert, of the terrifying power of the very opposite of existence. 

And she was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Xal’atath, meet Valeera Sanguinar--spy, assassin, meddler, and otherwise generally insatiable. Valeera, meet Xal’atath--an ancient void goddess who is oddly fascinated by us, as much as she wants to end everything we hold dear,” Sylvanas said as she stepped between them with an odd little smile that did not match the gravity of her words. 

And then those blue eyes were on her, drinking Valeera in with a hunger unlike any she’d seen before. And she had been leered at nearly her entire adult life. 

“Can’t say I’ve met an Old God before,” she responded, trying to keep voice from betraying the effect of the odd ebb and flow of fear and nothingness that emanated from the woman in front of her.

“Few can say the same and live to repeat it,” Xal’atath proclaimed, her voice still sounding as though it surrounded them, even as her lips followed the words, and then curved into a grin.

A grin that Valeera didn’t know what to do with.

“My question stands,” she said to Sylvanas as she swallowed back another wave of fear, “What is this?”

“Whatever you want it to be,” Sylvanas answered. “Xal’atath has promised to be on her best behavior. Whatever that can truly mean to you and I is always a question, but she has so far been a very willing servant since she came into my possession. Not to mention an exquisite, and utterly tireless lover.”

Oh. So that’s what this was. But...a void god? Valeera liked to think herself open to the prospect of sleeping with just about anyone she thought would provide her with an interesting evening. She’d been with men and women, elves and humans, the undead and the living, hell, even a dragon, once, but certainly not a being that wished for the end of all life, of existence itself.

Not one that couldn’t keep its eyes off of her, tracing the lines and curves of her with that terrifying hunger. 

“You say that as though you have experience with it,” Valeera noted, maybe stalling just a little. 

“And you say that as though you are not intrigued,” Xal’atath registered cooly as her ears flicked at the too obvious delay. Only then did Valeera see the tips of them were oddly curved, but in a very attractive way. Almost as if they mimicked the sharp curves of the blade that imprisoned her. 

Somehow, even though she was just a goddess taking the shape of an elf, she was adept at their body language enough for both elves to read the expression.

Sylvanas waved this off and answered the original question. “I have indeed. I hope that doesn’t offend you. I had thought it well known that you were not my only lover. I know that I’m hardly yours.”

Valeera waited for the fear to come and pass again before answering. But it didn’t this time. Even the cold acceptance of nothingness was gone now. Instead, she felt a barrier between herself and that power being drawn, a barrier of perhaps respect, or maybe of another version of fear. 

So she answered, fully as herself. “Not in the least. Again, I’m just...intrigued.”

“And my Queen speaks often of you. The fire of your flesh haunts her thoughts regularly. I will admit that I was the one who wanted this, who wanted to know for myself these mortal delights you stir so deeply in her,” Xal’atath said, hazarding a step closer to Valeera. 

“She obeys my command,” Sylvanas assured her. “And hears my thoughts. If you can trust in me, Valeera, you can trust in her. So are you merely intrigued, or would you like to find out?”

Valeera thought only for a moment. A brief, and at the same time, lengthy moment. She had turned down a few offers before, sure. She knew Sylvanas wouldn’t take offense if she turned down this one. And if she did? Well, there were plenty of warm beds waiting for her on the other side of Azeroth, should she want for them.

But those offers had come from those that she didn’t want. Those that didn’t stir some level of desire within her. And as she looked at the lithe form that Xal’atath presented before her, at the darkness of it, at the contrast of her ashen skin and the black silk of her hair, at the fanged grin that threatened to devour her whole, Valeera could not deny that she wanted her--that she wanted very much to know what it was like to be swallowed by the void, and spit back out again, sated and knowing.

She gave her answer by stepping up to meet Xal’atath, and reaching for her hand. It was cool, not unlike Sylvanas’ hands were, but hummed with that terrifying power. Just out of reach now, but so tantalizing. So...encompassing. 

Valeera set that hand onto her chest, just above her breasts. “No leaving marks. At least nothing that can’t be healed away.”

“Any other conditions?” Xal’atath asked, her fingertips ghosting across Valeera’s exposed collar bones, but otherwise keeping her hand where it was held.

“Sylvanas knows them,” Valeera said. 

The goddess’ eyes went blank, flashing for just a moment as she seemed to get lost in something, then returned to herself. A wicked grin spread over her void-touched features. “Not many, I see. Oh, I knew this would be fun.”

And then more cool hands were on her, but these were slipping beneath the cloak that covered her shoulders. “You’re in for a real treat,” Sylvanas whispered against her ear as the hardness of her ranger’s body became flush against Valeera’s back.

Valeera had a quip about them still being far too clothed for all of that. Even Xal’atath had manifested herself in a set of deep purple and black robes. But she didn’t manage to get it out, as the trailing of light fingertips came up from her collar bone to her neck as Xal’atath broke free of her hold, grinning all the while as she stepped forward again and pressed herself against Valeera. 

Where Sylvanas was hard, her armor biting into the gaps of Valeera’s leathers, Xal’atath was wonderfully soft. Inviting as a plush bed of black velvet. Intoxicating as any drug. Valeera couldn’t even speak. All she could do was settle her hands across the hips that met hers. To trace the curve of them and wonder. To feel the power that sang from the soft skin of them as the robes that had just been covering her melted away, as if they sensed that Valeera desperately needed them gone. 

“I can be whatever you need,” Xal’atath offered, her voice still surrounding Valeera, but now enveloping her, ringing inside her ears. Perhaps even inside her mind. “Whatever you desire, I will make it yours. Let us be your Queens tonight. Let me give you the satisfaction you are always seeking, and so rarely find.”

“Undress her,” Sylvanas rasped against Valeera’s ear again, though she spoke to the other woman in front of her. 

“Only if you would be so kind as to undress yourself, my Queen,” Xal’atath cooed, still pressing into Valeera even as she slipped her hands around her and toward the ties of her leathers. 

Sylvanas let out a little huff of protest behind her, but obeyed regardless, leaving Valeera feeling suddenly bereft as she stepped away from her to begin the too-long process of removing her armor. 

“Don’t worry about her, my lovely shadow,” Xal’atath said as she ran her hands up the length of Valeera’s back. The ties of her clothing loosened then, still untouched as the goddess’ magic alone willed them to come undone. Such incredible power, used for such a mundane purpose, but still so, so necessary. “She will come back to us soon.”

And the same happened as Xal’atath slid her hands down again and over the curves of Valeera’s backside. The laces of her boots and breeches unwound themselves, allowing the goddess to easily pull everything away. Valeera found herself again enough to help, at least until she was naked. Then it was all she could do to press herself to Xal’atath again.

“Oh you would burn me in the most beautiful ways, child of the sun. The heat of your skin is the most beautiful flame I have ever felt,” Xal’atath praised, seeming content to just drink her in and she pulled Valeera flush with her again and let her own cool hands roam across her back.

And on Valeera’s end of it, well, this was definitely a new experience. The form that Xal’atath took was much like her own. Slight and small, delicate, but curved in the most sinful ways. And it was also unlike hers. Cool, but not cold. Soft, to the point where it bordered on ethereal. And the sinfulness of her curves? Extreme. Breasts that were the perfect size and shape. Hips maybe a little wider than most, but that so delicately cradled what came between them that Valeera felt she could write poems about it. 

And as Xal’atath watched Valeera look her over, one more curve, that in the form of a blue tongue that darted out from between her lips, running over one elven fang in a very intentional display. 

“Tell me, my beautiful sun shadow, do you want to know what it is to kiss the end of eternity? To taste the edge of madness? I will not let you fall over. I promise,” Xal’atath offered. 

Her words were honey dripping with mana. The finest wine, the richest meal. It would be a shame not to take what they offered. A shame.

And Valeera was not one to turn such things down.

She found that Xal’atath’s lips were as cool and soft as the rest of her. As impossible and as decadent. And that tongue? Gods that tongue. So unlike any other. It was wherever Valeera needed it to be, as hard or as soft as she needed it. Always on the edge of too much. Always promising that she could redefine that edge, if given the chance.

“She’s truly divine, isn’t she?” Sylvanas was in her ear again, and her hands joined Xal’atath’s as they roamed gently over Valeera’s sides.

Valeera could only answer with a moan as Xal’atath pulled away, both of her displeasure at losing that contact, and her delight at Sylvanas’ return. 

“I take it that means you don’t wish to waste any more time on pleasantries then. Good,” Sylvanas said as Valeera could feel her slide down her back, all cold skin and muscle, and dip to slide an arm beneath her knees, then one behind her back as she picked her up with ease. 

Valeera wasn’t all that surprised by this. She was well aware of Sylvanas’ undead strength, and how she had to temper it in their encounters, as much as Valeera begged her not to. Still, for her to keep on being the living part of this trio, it was for the best. And even as Sylvanas carried her to the bed and set her down on it, she did so with the utmost gentleness and regard for her safety that she always had. A refreshing thing in any partner, no doubt, but especially so for a woman who could easily destroy her in so many ways.

Still, Valeera found herself instantly searching for Xal’atath the second she hit the sheets, wondering where the goddess and her addicting skin had gone off to.

She didn’t wonder long, as Xal’atath re-materialized from the shadows beside the bed, and laid herself next to Valeera with practiced grace. “I’m right here, my burning fire. You want so much. Yet it will take so little to give you what you need. Relax. Trust in your desires and let me fulfill all of them.”

Finally, her voice came to her. “Do you always promise so much?” Valeera asked even as she shuddered when Xal’atath’s hand began to trail up from her navel and between her breasts.

“I promise, and I deliver,” the goddess replied, daring to trace along the curves of Valeera’s chest until she found the jewelry that pierced her nipples. She grinned again as she gave one of the golden barbels a little tug, and let out a deep laugh as Valeera’s hips rolled in response to it. 

“Show her then,” Sylvanas commanded as she slipped onto the other side of the bed, then moved an arm beneath Valeera’s back again as she lifted her up. “Make a believer out of her.”

“Oh, she believes,” Xal’atath chuckled again, moving across the bed to assist Sylvanas so effortlessly that there was no way for Valeera to deny that she could definitely read the Warchief’s thoughts. 

All she could really do was allow them to pull her up into a sitting position and then position her in Sylvanas’ lap. And Valeera was grateful for the renewed contact all the same, especially when Sylvanas’ hands settled at the tops of her thighs, holding her there. 

“It’s really more of a question of whether I believe I will share your enjoyment of her. And so far? Well, I’m the one that’s intrigued,” Xal’atath said as she moved to the front of Valeera and smiled at her again. Or maybe at Sylvanas behind her.

But Valeera could care less who that smile was for, because this beacon of power, this goddess of something worse than death, was suddenly pressing into her again. Her body was a blanket of cool mist, and her hands already knew where they were needed before Valeera could think to ask for them. On her thighs. In her hair. Ghosting over her breasts. Threading fingers around her wrists. Exploring the sensitive tips of her ears.

And those lips? Well, they were doing the same. Whispering praise into her neck. Sucking a small, temporary mark into her shoulder. 

“I could drink you in for several eternities and still not quite understand you, my sun shadow,” Xal’atath whispered. “Your very essence is the chaos that offends me, yet it attracts me so. Will you let me have you?”

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” Valeera quipped, despite it all.

Sylvanas chuckled behind her as she took her wrists in her hands and began to pull them back behind her, but otherwise said nothing. 

“Not yet, my dear one. Not quite yet,” Xal’atath said as she hazarded an all too brief kiss, then laid a finger to Valeera’s lips. “You will know when I’ve had you. Trust me.”

Before Valeera could think of another way to rile her up, to get anything but that perfectly sultry praise to drip from Xal’atath’s lips, the goddess was moving down her legs, placing soft kisses over each inch of them as she nudged them further apart.

And just like that, yes, Valeera was everything they had said she was. Wanting. Burning up. Wet beyond belief. 

And there was nothing wrong about it. Nothing about the half-lidded gaze that Xal’atath gave her from just short of the apex of her thighs was wrong. 

“Your desire is so intense. It ebbs from you like the thundering heartbeat of a frightened animal. Do you know that?” Xal’atath said into her thigh as she placed a series of kisses along it. 

There was no puff of breath that followed those words, no heat to those kisses. It was all so strange and so good. Valeera’s mind could hardly keep up with it. 

“I wonder what you are like once it has been vanquished, my sun shadow,” Xal’atath purred against her. The last word ended just above her center, and Valeera struggled for a moment against Sylvanas’ hold to try to flex her hips toward the goddess.

“Now, now,” Sylvanas warned from behind her, keeping her hold on Valeera’s wrists steady. “Be patient. I promise you will be rewarded.”

“Insatiable,” Xal’atath chuckled once again, tracing a finger all around Valeera’s hips, but not where she wanted it.

“I told you,” Sylvanas said as she settled deeper into the pillows at her back, bringing Valeera down to an angle where she could get at least a little better view of the figure between her legs.

“I have half a mind to make her beg, but that would be cruel,” Xal’atath simpered, placing one last kiss just where Valeera’s thigh ended.

“Keep going and we’ll see,” Valeera said, already breathless, but still determined to offer a challenge all the same.

Another chuckle. Maybe even just a delighted hum. Not quite a real laugh. But that was all the warning she got before that cool, soft tongue was tracing its way through her core. 

If her skin had been heavenly, if her lips had been sinful, then Xal’atath’s tongue was a divinity of its own entirely. It swept perfectly across Valeera, dipping into the heat of her, then going perfectly rigid as it teased her clit. And again. And again. Until her hips were rolling to meet it every time, and whatever other sass she might have thought of had dissolved into a hundred ragged moans. 

But it just wasn’t enough to make her come. It was just enough to keep her close. Maddeningly close. 

And Sylvanas wasn’t any help. She stroked over Valeera’s stomach. Over her arms. Over her knees. All wonderful places, but none that would get her too worked up. None that would spill her over the knife’s edge she was riding on.

Xal’atath seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. Even as he tongue continued its decadent torture, she could still speak, “See? So much desire. So much want. Such passion. Oh how you chase it all. So brief and hot and beautiful. Like a dying star. All you want to do is explode. If you must end this, let us end it spectacularly. Let us show you.”

“She’s right,” Sylvanas whispered in Valeera’s ear as she whimpered. “You could feel so much more. Relax. Let go. Let her take you there.”

She lifted up one of Valeera’s legs, holding it aside as Xal’atath turned her head and placed a delicate kiss against her clit that had Valeera hissing through her teeth. 

“Good sun shadow,” Xal’atath spoke, her voice ringing again in Valeera’s ears as she resumed her ministrations. “Do not force your fragile body so. I know how to work it. How to please it. Let me.”

Sylvanas had long released her grip on her wrists, but Valeera wouldn’t dare move them from behind her back now. Not as she did as commanded, and let her body relax into the tremors that wracked it. Not as Xal’atath finally began to stroke along her inner thigh as she kept her face buried in her. Not as Sylvanas followed suit and found her nipples, her inert hands now warmed by Valeera’s body heat as they sought of the jewelry there and tugged on it expertly. 

Still, each time she felt her peak approach, she would be backed down from it. Xal’atath’s tongue would slow. Sylvanas’s fingers would count her ribs instead. So much that Valeera began to lose count. 

And the madness of it all. The edge of her sanity was right there. The part that begged her to demand what she needed. To end this. To be afraid. But Valeera didn’t listen to it. She listened only to the pleasure that wracked her, to the heights that she was being brought to over and over, and how it was better and better each time.

“Oh, that’s perfect. You’re doing so well already, sun shadow. You get it. I think you deserve a reward for that,” Xal’atath whispered to her again. 

Gods. It felt like that voice was everywhere. In the tongue that darted in and out of her. In the ear that Sylvanas was breathing heavily against, even though she had no need to breathe. In the fingers that crawled along her heated skin. 

“Let’s let you die your little death,” Xal’atath purred again, as she brought her once more to that peak, then finally let her fall over it. 

Valeera came so hard that the world went black. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t smell. She couldn’t move. All she could hear was her own, desperate breathing, a body that remembered it needed to get air to her lungs and nothing more. Well, nothing more than riding out the waves of pleasure that consumed her. And feeling the hands and the tongue that kept her there for almost too long. Almost enough for everything else to shut down.

Until they eased up. Until they let her come back to life, slowly. Until Valeera became aware of the shudders that wracked her, and how Sylvanas held her protectively through them. Until she could finally look down to see the glistening skin of the goddess who smiled up at her, and licked her lips.

“See? Now I’ve had you. And you are indeed a delight, sun shadow. So much fire to you. I would let it burn me any day,” Xal’atath praised.

“Fuck,” was all Valeera could say to that.

“Isn’t she just the greediest little thing,” Sylvanas panted as she adjusted herself to look down at Xal’atath. “I thought you would enjoy her.”

“More than you imagined, my Queen,” Xal’atath said as she crawled up on top of Valeera again, but this time only to duck around her and share a kiss with Sylvanas. 

“She tastes good on you,” Sylvanas noted as they parted. 

“You will taste even better on my tongue,” Xal’atath said with another of her bell-like laughs. “Or perhaps I might taste you better from her lips. What do you think, sun shadow?”

Valeera turned her head, still hearing her own heart thundering in her ears as another aftershock ran through her. But, it was not enough to stop her. No. Nothing was. 

And finally, someone understood.

“Why don’t we try both ways and find out?” she asked. 

Both Sylvanas and Xal’atath returned that question with eerily similar grins.


End file.
